


til death do us part. or something.

by sepiapages



Series: Light a Match fics [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Taco Bell, proposal, y'know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/pseuds/sepiapages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has been thinking of this for a while, and of course he'd wait for something cheesy like Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til death do us part. or something.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Light a Match and All I'll See is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175058) by [PastelMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess). 



> I'm trash for light a match and I'll be having a few more fics to add to the series. Not all fluff (not by a long shot) but this certainly is.

Time passed happily for the family of superhumans with slow but sure advancements and growth in their new powers or situations. Relationships were no exception and the approaching Valentine's Day two years after the Brent incident was a source of much energy buzzing inside everyone.

Josh was too busy with worries and nerves over his own plans to notice or really help out anybody else. Pete and Patrick had something special planned that he couldn't guess for the life of him, and Spencer and Brendon were on another planet entirely.

He consulted Dallon in December with sweating palms and too many doubts swirling in his head. Dallon shut him up quickly once the words finally left his lips and insisted it was a perfect idea.

Josh had had no idea where to start and was thankful for Dallon's help. He was also greatly thankful they'd kept it a secret. From Tyler, of course, but more importantly: from Brendon. Or Mikey. Or Pete. Or really anyone else. (It was hard work and a lot of excuses.)

But here he was, four days from Valentine's Day, and he'd been the world's worst boyfriend.

“Josh,” Tyler whined after pulling him into his room and pushing him onto the bed. He climbed up and sat nearly on Josh's lap. Josh swallowed. “You've been so distant. Why won't you talk to me? It's almost Valentine's Day and we haven't made any plans!”

Josh shifted and bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning. “I didn't think you cared for something dumb like that,” he retorted.

Tyler frowned and swatted him. “Well, sort of. But we did something last year! Why wouldn't we do anything this year?”

Last year, the two had gone out into the city together (giddily remembering the time they'd tried and ended up just getting busy in the car with some wine thanks to Pete. Of course, Josh had come home naked so it wasn't the highlight of their experiences going out) and spent the night at a fancy bar. A gay bar, but the nicest one around.

That didn't say much, but they dealt with the paper plates and plastic cutlery with a smile as they kissed leisurely behind candles. It was something they'd never guessed they would have enjoyed, but they did and came back home to end the night with an expected activity.

Now, Josh had to keep all plans secret and hope Tyler would forgive him. (Why wouldn't he? Still, Josh worried.)

He shrugged. “I figured we would find something to do. Every day spent with you is a special one, isn't it?” he said with a sly grin, pulling Tyler closer.

Tyler evaded his lips and turned away with a pout. “Well yeah but I still like special occasions.”

Josh laughed under his breath. “Don't worry; it'll be fine, I promise.”

That earned him a curious side eye from Tyler. “Oh really?” He slid closer and grabbed Josh's shirt collar. “Does that mean you have something planned behind my back?”

Josh rolled his eyes when Tyler put his hand on his chest in mock betrayal.

“Just calm down, drama queen.” He finally kissed Tyler full on the lips and Tyler couldn't help but make a sound of pleasure when he deepened the kiss.

Another day saved. Just three more to go.

The next day, Tyler was more persistent. He had a tiny breadcrumb and he was determined to find Josh's loaf of bread, or his entire bakery. Whichever came first.

“Joshua, you haven't let me in your room for weeks. Are you hiding something?” Tyler's grin was big and feigning more knowledge than he truly had.

Josh crossed his arms. “I like it better in your room. It's bigger. Besides,” he continued, walking a little ahead of Tyler, “maybe we should consider moving in together.”

“I thought you said you wanted to keep your own place?”

“It's been almost three years since we met,” Josh pointed out. “And I said that a year ago.”

Tyler jogged up to be beside Josh again. He poked him in the arm. “Is that an excuse?”

“No,” Josh said, biting back a grin, “it's just facts.”

They reached the dining hall and Tyler let the topic drop, but he continued giving Josh sly looks. His strange behavior caught the attention of the other guys and Josh burned with embarrassment as he fed them more excuses hidden in facts. The day couldn't come fast enough.

On the third day, the day before Valentine's Day, Tyler was particularly impatient. He wasn't having any of Josh's explanations.

“You're doing something, I know it,” he insisted, crossing his arms.

Josh groaned and threw a hand up in exasperation. “Come on, Ty. Let me go get breakfast.”

Tyler stood in front of the door, immobile. “No. Not until you tell me what's going on.”

He certainly was not going to tell him exactly what the plan was, but Josh realized he was in a corner and he might as well admit it.

“It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?” he said, grinning.

Tyler's jaw dropped. He pointed at Josh, stomping excitedly. “I knew it! What are you doing?”

Josh spread his palms innocently. “I'm not telling you anything, and nobody else knows, so don't go asking around.”

Tyler looked impressed. “You actually managed to keep it a secret?”

Josh threw a hand over his heart. “Do you really have that little faith in me?”

Tyler smirked. “Come on, Josh. You can barely hold a surprise for a day. Especially if it's for me.”

Josh pouted. Still, he didn't let up, even when Tyler followed him to the dining hall and bugged him throughout breakfast. He sat away from Patrick and Pete so nobody else heard and he suffered in silence.

At one point, he stabbed a large chunk of the scrambled eggs and turned to Tyler.

“Say one more thing about the surprise, I dare you.”

Tyler narrowed his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and Josh lunged forward to stuff the eggs in his mouth.

He sputtered and eggs spilled out the sides but Josh stuck his tongue out at him and picked his plate up to leave. Tyler managed to swallow and called after him, “I'll find out soon enough!” Josh cringed as he threw away the plate and hurried down the hall to his room, locking it.

He sighed against the door, his stomach flipping. The day was tomorrow. He only had to hold out one more night. And then survive the day with Tyler.

He grinned despite the nerves. It was still the right decision, he was sure of it.

* * *

He woke to rude knocking and Tyler shouting through the door, “Get up you lazy ass! I can't believe you locked the door on me! It's  _ Valentine's Day! _ ”

Josh jerked out of bed. He sat at the edge and rubbed his eyes. “Stop yelling!” he called out to his ridiculous boyfriend. “I'll be out in a minute!”

He was almost sure he could see Tyler pouting through the door.

Josh got dressed in his preplanned outfit—black skinny jeans, a white collared shirt and a thin floral button-down over it. To top it off, his favorite classic black Converse, still kept nice since he bought them a little over a year ago.

He stood in front of the mirror and pulled the hem of the shirt, turning and examining himself. He smiled and the butterflies started dancing again.

Before he left, he reached in his drawer and picked up the last item: a tiny velvet box. He tucked it in the pocket of his shirt and braced himself to encounter Tyler Joseph.

As soon as he unlocked the door, Tyler was latched onto his hand and staring him down intensely.

“Tell me what it is.”

“No. And if you stay this close to my face, I might just have to kiss you.”

Tyler smirked. “I guess one of two things is going to happen then, huh?”

They kissed leisurely but Josh stayed away from wandering hands so Tyler wouldn't discover the treasure in his pocket. He broke the kiss and ignored Tyler's whining to drag him down the hall.

They didn't eat breakfast in the dining hall, much to Tyler's curiosity, simply chatting for a while with the other guys. Josh kept glancing at his watch and finally at nine, he grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him away.

Just before they left the room, Josh threw a glance over his shoulder at Dallon, who grinned and nodded encouragingly. Josh smiled and left with Tyler, who was tugging on him eagerly like a toddler.

Josh took Tyler out to the garage and planted him in his car in the passenger seat.

Tyler complained. “Aw c’mon. It's my car!”

“Do you know where we're going?” Josh retorted, grinning as he adjusted the mirrors and started it.

Tyler shrunk in his seat. “No,” he mumbled. “This Valentine's Day is turning out real sucky.”

Josh reached over and patted his leg. “Don't worry, dork. It'll be fine.”

They drove for a while, and the only reason Tyler didn't end up outside the car was because Josh told him to “stop asking or I'll turn it around and make you spend Valentine's Day with Brendon and Spencer!”

Tyler cringed at that and shut up.

Finally, they pulled up to their destination. Tyler looked at it for a moment, then stared at Josh.

“Taco Bell?”

Josh smiled. “They have a fancy little patio, see? How cool is that?”

Tyler glanced at where Josh was pointing and laughed. “You're something else, aren't you Josh?”

Josh just dragged him over and sat him down. “What do you want?” Tyler mumbled an order and Josh went inside to place it.

There weren't many people there and the cashier gave Josh a funny look for being there on Valentine's Day. At least their order came quickly.

They ate and joked like usual, having a good time. They may have been friends to any onlookers, save for the times Tyler grabbed Josh by the shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

At one point, their chalupas had gotten cold so Josh lit one fist and held it close, pulling it away as the shells started to turn deeper brown. Tyler laughed and ate it well.

They threw their trash away and spent another little while just talking. Josh got a little caught up in the fun that he almost forgot his plan.

“So this was your amazing Valentine's Day date plan, huh?” Tyler asked, laughter in his eyes.

Josh bit his lip. “More or less,” he said carefully, beginning to sweat. “But it was nice, wasn't it?”

Tyler reached out and swatted him. “Only we would find this romantic.”

“That's why I love you.” Josh was smiling so big it hurt. “I love you so much for so many other reasons, really,” he continued, edging out of his seat. “You've changed my life and you've helped me through any challenge I met without any doubt. You're beautiful, smart, talented, and really good in bed.”

Tyler snorted and covered his face with his hands. “What are you doing?”

Josh took a deep breath and sunk to one knee. He took out the box and opened it. Tyler's eyes widened and he dropped his hands to show a gaping mouth.

“Tyler Robert Joseph, you're the only one I want to spend the rest of eternity with. Will you marry me?”

Tyler moved his mouth but no sound came out. Finally he spluttered, “Are you  _ kidding me? _ ”

Josh had tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Um… no?”

Tyler let out a laugh that made the butterflies in Josh's stomach dissolve. He finally looked back at Josh, pulled him up from his knee, and said, “Will I marry you?”

Josh froze. “...Please?”

Tyler nearly fell over laughing again. He quickly pulled himself back together and held his left hand out. “Hell yeah I'll marry you.”

Josh had the most euphoria he'd ever felt rushing through his veins. He plucked Tyler's ring out and slid it on, then he pulled out his own and handed it to Tyler. When that was on, Tyler pressed a big sloppy kiss to his fiancée, who pulled away laughing and wiping his mouth.

“Okay, but you gotta realize this: you only asked  _ me _ to marry you.”

Josh stared at him. “What?”

“You have to ask Blurry too!”

At the mention of the name, Tyler winced and held his head. “All right, all right! You'll get your turn!”

Josh covered his mouth and watched as Tyler turned it over to Blurry, who immediately crossed his arms and turned away.

“You didn't even think about me.”

Josh smiled and reached out to pull his arm out of the knot. “Come on, Blurry. I love you too, remember? And you've been a lot easier to get along with.”

Blurry threw a glare over his shoulder but Josh caught a grin as he turned back around.

“Blurryface, you're just as important as Tyler, and we wouldn't be the same without you. Thanks for taking out Brent. Will you marry me too?”

Blurry turned around and held his hand out. Josh pulled the ring off and slid it back on.

“Don't expect a kiss from me,” Blurry said, raising an eyebrow. He stuck his tongue out at Josh before handing over to Tyler, who wrapped the floral man in a tight hug.

“You've got all of me now,” he whispered against his cheek.

“Was it worth the waiting?”

Tyler pursed his lips, feigning thought. “Hmm… maybe.” Josh would have hit him but he was wrapped too tightly. “I love you anyways,” Tyler whispered.

“I love you more,” Josh replied. He kissed Tyler long and hard, entangling their left hands together.

“Explaining this to the rest of the guys is going to be a nightmare.”

* * *

The whole clan came to the wedding. It was a tiny little church in the middle of the city but it was perfect for them. As the priest said, “...til death do you part?” Tyler and Josh turned and grinned.

“Or something like that.”

They finished with a kiss and Brendon cheered the loudest. Dallon wished them both well like the father he was and the afterparty back home was full of alcohol and pizza.

As they were sent off on their drive into the sunset, Tyler leaned over and whispered in Josh's ear, “Blurry calls first dibs on you tonight.” Josh blushed. This honeymoon was going to be a sore one.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna write one where Tyler proposes instead bc I could hardly decide who would.
> 
> (Also I'm on vacation away from the internet so I apologize for any mistakes and for the waits. xx)


End file.
